A Moment to Spare
by countertiger-x
Summary: Glenn and Jessica live a happy marriage and he couldn't be any happier but trouble strikes his household that leads to pain as he runs to Paige for help with anger and revenge and Paige can't help wondering if it was destiny.R&R! CHAP. 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a little idea I had after I watched one of the reruns on my old charmed tape: "House Call" and I felt bad for Paige, so I decided to make this! I hope everyone likes it. I doubt I'll get more than like 20 reviews let alone 1 review on this first chapter since fanfiction.net has gotten so popular and nobody really looks at the new works anymore....they just like to stick to the old and better ones. Enjoy? And remember to check out my other story: "Separation." Just a little click to my profile people...I promise you I'll update on that soon.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ANY part of Charmed at all (although I wish I did. God that Julian McMahon is just so....yummy.) Don't send your tons of mafia hitmen to kill me please?

****

Summary: Glenn and Jessica live a happy marriage and they also have the blessing of expecting a new baby any time soon and Glenn couldn't be any happier....but trouble strikes the Belland household that leads to pain and suffering for Glenn as he runs to the Charmed Ones for help with anger and revenge on his mind. Paige can't help wondering if it was destiny for them being more than just friends....what will happen? Please read and review!

Takes place one year after "House Call." I ignored the whole goddesses, leo becoming an elder and leaving, Chris coming from the future thing so in this fic, that stuff never happened. After Wyatt was born, just the normal kind of situations appeared up in the Halliwell household....

****

A Moment to Spare- _Chapter 1_

by countertiger-x

Somebody was after them. Somebody wanted to cut every inch of their bodies into pieces.....Somebody wanted both of them dead. 

But who?

Glenn kept running, the sweat beads racing down the side of his cheek. He knew things like this existed, he believed it all since...forever. He only needed Paige and her weird sisters to confirm that everything was indeed, so...true. But why him? Why was it chasing him and Jessica? They didn't do anything wrong. All they did was go and live great lives, and they were even starting a family. 

But why them? Why him?

Glenn looked around and realized that he'd been running into nothing. He'd been in a room of endless dark and had nothing to lead him to a right way, if there was one. He looked behind him, and the creature was gone. Why had it been chasing him? Things like this just didn't happen every-....

"GLENN! HELP! PLEASE!!!" 

Glenn jerked around and looked where the shriek came from. He knew her voice. "JESSICA! JESSICA, WHERE ARE YOU??" he yelled out into the darkness. 

"GLENN HELP ME! PLEASE!! GLENN!" she just kept screaming. Glenn started to run again, just following the tracks of her voice. He ran faster, hoping he would find her somewhere. He just needed to get to her. Jessica was in trouble, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not his wife.

Or his unborn son...

He ran, feeling something heavy pulling on his chest, knowing it was a symptom of exhaustion. He knew he had to stop or he would collapse. He halted as he caught his ragged breath and bent down to rest and pull all of his weight to his knees. His mouth was open, sucking in all the possible air he could and he used his right hand to wipe the drenches of sweat from his head. He looked up slowly and saw that there was some sort of a figure a few yards ahead of him. 

He arched his eyebrows, trying to make out the shape in the dark, but couldn't quite catch what it was....until it collapsed to the floor.

It was Jessica.

He snapped from his resting state and ran as fast as he could to her and slid as soon as he reached her place. He took her into his lap as she stayed lying on the floor. Crimson red blood was all over her, and as Glenn lightly touch her cheek, it spread to his hand. He saw her stomach, doused in blood and he held her tightly as he stared at her pale white face. Her eyes turned toward Glenn and her voice sounded extremely fragile as she spoke.

"Glenn....Glenn....evil...."

"Jess, don't speak....." he whispered, his cracking voice revealing his tears. "You shouldn't move..."

He felt the humongous ache in his heart as he saw her weak and wounded. She couldn't leave him....she meant everything to her. He held her to his chest and cuddled into her soft blonde hair. "You'll be okay...you and the baby...." he said as he rubbed her bloody stomach. 

"Glenn....he's gone...baby's gone....." she said as she slowly tried to speak, but her breathing grew slower. Her teeth were stained with the same red that stained her skin. "No...NO.....this isn't happening..." he whispered. 

"Glenn....just kiss me...I love you...." she kept going. Glenn hesitated and stared into her eyes. He didn't want to lose her. All he wanted was for everything to be normal. He leaned his head forward and kissed her gently, loving the feeling as their lips touched, trying to think of nothing else but him and her. As he lifted his head up his eyes were closed and once he opened his eyes, the sight in front of him shocked him. It wasn't Jessica anymore.

It was now his old time lover and childhood friend, Paige Matthews who was bloody and hurt and dying. 

His heart leaped. "Paige?? Paige...." he said, holding her head closely. He stroked her bright red hair and she stared at him with longing eyes as Glenn returned the stare, suddenly forgetting all about his wife and his unborn son. "God...Paige....don't leave...what happened to you...." he whispered.

"Evil....Glenn...run. They took everything....Glenn...just run."

"I won't leave you."

"Glenn....somebody's after you. You have to go..." her voice getting fainter and fainter. Suddenly, her eyes broke their gaze and closed as her body went limp in his arms and the rising and falling of her chest stopped abruptly. Glenn couldn't begin to realize what was happening. "Paige...? PAIGE??? PAIGE!!!" he screamed but heard laughing up ahead. He looked up from Paige and saw a huge fireball headed towards him. He gasped as he closed his eyes and waited for it to hit...covering Paige for protection-----

"AH." 

Glenn gasped for air as he sat up suddenly in his bed. His breathing was heavy, and he realized he'd been holding his breath in his sleep. He looked around at the familiar surroundings of his bedroom in his beautiful Los Angeles apartment. He looked at his shirtless, bare chest realizing that he was drenched in sweat and he ran his hand through his hair as a way to calm himself down. He turned to his right to see the time on the digital alarm clock.

****

4:30 am

He glanced to his left to find his beautiful, blonde wife, Jessica. He'd loved her ever since that day they met climbing the Matterhorn in Switzerland. He had sprained his ankle climbing the steep rocks and the crew he was with was forced to leave him behind if they wanted to continue before a storm hit. So they left him in a safe spot with supplies for him to catch up later. 

But it was Jessica who insisted on staying with him. Who tended to his ankle all through the night. Who cared enough to think twice about leaving Glenn behind. She cared so much and he loved her for that. He vowed to for the rest of his life. 

As the moonlight from the nearby balcony window shone brightly on her face, he just sat and stared and awed her amazing beauty for a few minutes. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, also kissing her huge, bulging stomach that he and Jessica were just so proud of. Glenn felt his heart warm at the thought of being a father. He never thought he would, and the idea seemed ridiculous since he acted like a big kid sometimes. _'I guess I just grew up....'_ he thought to himself.

Which wasn't a bad thing. 

Glenn pulled the sheets that covered him as he slept off him and walked over to the apartment balcony. He opened the doors and walked outside, looking at the amazing view he had of the Santa Monica pier and beach. It was still dark outside, since it was too early for the sun to rise. He inhaled the nice, fresh air of the beach and could smell the scents of different salts from the water. He loved going out to the pier with Jessica, just to walk around and to get some nice food. He'd even gotten their pictures painted by a cartoonist, since there were always all sorts of artists or businesses trying to sell on the pier. 

A sudden pain in his head caused Glenn to lean on the railings of the balcony more and to grab his head to ease the sudden ache. Flashbacks of the dream replaced into his vision and he rubbed his forehead harder. The same dream had been coming to him for numerous nights, showing the same thing over and over. He was running from something evil but couldn't see what it was. He ends up in a room of endless dark until he hears Jessica screaming for help. Once he sees her, he goes over to her and comforts her as he sees her wounded and in danger of death. 

Only...tonight was the first night Paige came into the picture.

__

'Why did I dream about Paige? What does she have to do with this nightmare? I mean....it can't be real. I love Jessica....not Paige. I can't love Paige....she's an old friend. I can't be thinking about this now....I'm married and going to be a father....what sort of example would I set if Jessica knew I was dreaming about another woman, one that she hated with everything she had.....'

A sudden grab to his waist surprised him but he was thankful to see that it was only Jessica cuddling into his shoulder. He smiled and embraced her, feeling the space taken up by her stomach and rubbed her back a little to make her feel comfortable. 

"Hey...why are you awake? I thought you were sleeping...." he said, hugging her and looking onto the beach at the same time. 

"I should ask you the same question. You've been doing this for days now....waking up in the middle of the night and coming up from bed to the balcony. What's been up Glenn? I mean....I love you and I want to know what's bothering you....." she said, with some sort of seriousness lingering in her voice. He turned to Jessica so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Glenn suddenly turned away, not knowing what to say. 

__

'Oh, it's just a little nightmare including a force of evil magic chasing you and killing you while I'm let to watch you die.....yet you turn into my best friend who is literal your definition of hell and I end up kissing her....and right now I feel that I could still have feelings for her.....'

"It's nothing hon. I guess I never did get used to the sleeping hours here in California....and one morning I saw the sunrise and it was just....really cool. So I kept on waking up to watch the sunrise."

Jessica looked at him with beady eyes, partly knowing that it was a lie. "You came out here....for a sunrise. Four straight weeks....you've been waking up for a sunrise?" she said with sarcasm. Glenn smiled and nodded. Jessica's look suddenly turned into worry.

"Glenn......if it's something about me, then I'll understand. Please, I just want to know what's bothering you. You've been acting so different, and pretty...weird. Just tell me..."

Glenn stared back into her eyes and sensed her worry and fear about his dream irritation. He wanted to tell her everything. He yearned to explain ever little detail of his reoccurring dream so he could just get everything off his chest and stop hiding, but he knew that it wasn't possible. He could only talk about these kind of things with certain people, since Jessica hated and was petrified of all kinds of magic and got worried easily.

He could only talk to certain people like Paige.

He couldn't imagine how much he'd miss her since he'd last saw her. Sure he was married, and they were only friends now and he definitely believed that he loved Jessica....but he couldn't ignore how special Paige meant to him. She was the first one he told when he was getting married. He was the first one she told about her sisters and about her magical bloodline. She meant so much to him and missed her so, yet there was nothing he could do to keep in touch and he just had to ignore her since that he didn't want the love between him and Jessica to disappear and fade away and he believed that might happen if he kept close to Paige.

Paige was his first love for the longest time since high school and he couldn't ignore that.

"Hey Jess, I'm being honest here about this," Glenn said turning back to Jessica. "It's not you or anyone else that's bothering me. Nothing is bothering me at all. It's just that I love watching the sunrise and it keeps me up....but it definitely disappoints me a lot since the sunrise doesn't get any more beautiful as you...." he said, feeling crappy since it was all partially a lie.

Yet it seemed to work on Jessica. She smiled and cuddled back into Glenn's shoulder as Glenn embraced her into a tight hold and rocked her back and forth slowly. She closed her eyes and Glenn looked down at her and kissed her head lightly. 

__

'I promise I won't let anything happen to you and the baby.' he thought.

__

'Or Paige.....'

---

Paige tossed and turned on her springy mattress, trying to find the least uncomfortable spot on her bed to try sleeping on but it was no use. Sleep just never seemed to fit into her schedule anymore. She lied on her bed flat on her back and stared at the ceiling as she sighed heavily. 

"Here goes another tired day with no work, no outings, no friends and not even a mere date. Paige, my dear....you need a life." she mumbled to herself. 

She shifted and glanced over to her side where the digital clock was and found that it was 7:30 am. Piper was probably up and Phoebe was probably still out with her new boy toy that she wouldn't shut up about. Things have been slow at the Halliwell household and being a full time witch wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be. It was only her second year in being a witch yet she had never been so bored and dull in her life. 

__

'God, I'll watch TV.' she thought with utter bitterness, and grabbed the remote from the night stand by her desk and turned on her little Sony 15 inch TV. As soon as she turned her TV on it showed an early movie on HBO with a guy and a girl standing on what looked like a bridge and just stopped kissing each other.

__

"Jamie...I......love you."

(Pause)

"Now would be the time to say something?"

"I told you not to fall in love with me...."

(They kiss.)

Paige's eyes rolled. "Puhhleeeeeze.....the book was way better." she mumbled as she changed the channel to the next movie channel she had: Showtime. It was another early movie and it had a man and a woman standing on a huge elephant talking but about to break into song. _'Wasn't that guy on star wars...?'_ Paige thought as she watched a little.

__

"Love is a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong....all you need is love!" 

"Please don't start that again...."

"All you need is love!!!"

"A girl has got to eat..."

"All you need is love!"

"She'll end up on the streets!"

"All you need is looooove!"

"Love is just a game...."

__

"I was meant for loving you baby, and you were meant for loving me!"

"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee...."

Paige arched her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah...prostitution is definitely a way of showing real love. I think I'll skip this channel...." she said, changing the channel again. The next channel indicated that it was the Disney Channel. A curly haired boy and a long haired blonde who looked as if they were set in early 90's high school by the way they dressed stood in a high school auditorium.

__

"Topanga, if I had to dream up a beautiful woman....she wouldn't even come close to you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

(Girl smiles and they kiss.)

"Okay..when does THAT ever happen in real life? And what are they 10???? Next channel." Paige yelled at the television set. She flipped the channel to her favorite music video channel: MTV2 that was in the middle of a video that had a boy band with a couple in wedding clothes and were about to get married.

__

"I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do."

Paige hit her bed in frustration and let out a small whimper. "God fine I won't watch TV! I give up!!!" she screamed as she viciously used the remote to turn the TV off. "The band should have broken up years ago anyway..." she muttered under her breath. She sighed and got out of bed to see who was up and in the kitchen early this morning.

As she walked into the kitchen, Paige yawned and stretched her arms a bit and found Piper cooking at the stove with one year old Wyatt sitting at a high chair near her, his blonde hair a bit messed up with chocolate and pancake bits smeared all over his face. Paige grinned at the sight of her nephew and ran to him and started giving him showers of kisses.

Wyatt laughed as Paige started to give him little tickles. "Hey Wyatt...how you doing buddy?" she exclaimed in an exceptionally loud voice trying to make him laugh. Wyatt giggled, waving his arms around as his aunt greeted him playfully. Piper turned around from her cooking and smiled as she saw Paige playing with Wyatt. 

"Awake already? Paige....are you actually sleeping early? This is the first time that I have seen you up without big black bags over your eyes....and I'll give you 10 points for not showing up in lingerie!" Piper said sarcastically. Paige narrowed her eyes to Piper and gave her a look that basically said: 'Just shut up...' 

"Har har, what are you, auditioning for Saturday Night Live? You don't have to be that harsh on me." Paige said, sarcastically, pulling up a chair to the island table in the middle of their kitchen and leaned on her elbow. Piper laughed.

"I'm sorry, Paige, I guess I'm just in a cheerful mood since Leo and I have been...well....."

"Returning to your sex life?" Paige finished, smirking. 

Piper acted as if she were thinking for a bit and nodded her head. " I guess you can say that!!" she exclaimed in a perky sort of way. She went over to her son and dropped a chocolate chip pancake onto his plate. "Daddy's definitely getting fun again. Isn't that right sweetie? Isn't that right?" Piper said in a different voice to please Wyatt. Wyatt didn't respond and went to eat his pancake.

"I swear this kid has the best table manners at 14 months." Piper said as she turned off the stove and laid a big plate of pancakes onto the island.

Paige laughed and grabbed one with her hands and eating it right on the spot. Piper pretended to act disgusted. "So what's been up with you? You seem....cranky this morning."

Paige sighed. "Well....I think something's trying to scream out to me that I have no life. I mean the subject of love and dating just seems to always be creeping up into my mind in every way possible and then sitting around the house doing NOTHING makes me feel worthless since I don't have a job and my friends are long gone with lives of their own. It's really frustrating."

"Well Paige, you quit your job to be a full-time witch and apparently right now, witchcraft seems to be giving us a break. I mean....not ONE demon or innocent in....2 months. That has seriously got to be a record for us."

"Yeah, but then again it makes you suspicious...I mean maybe the world of evil is once again joining together to find someway to stop us. I mean....we're the charmed ones. Anything's possible since EVERYBODY wants to slice our heads off."

"You're too vile, and I told you I was in a good mood. Stop spoiling it." Piper pouted. Paige rolled her eyes and apologized.

"Well Paige, I don't understand why you're not dating...I mean you've met a bunch of new guys that were head over heels for you but then you just dumped them like that. What's up with that missy? I was especially disappointed when you dumped the band manager one.....he was LOADED." Piper said, once again bringing humor into their conversation.

"Eh, he wasn't my type. And yeah I don't really know WHAT'S wrong with me. It seems that every guy has some big flaw that's so noticeable to me. I keep comparing them to...."

"To....what?"

"To....um....Glenn."

"Glenn? I thought you were over him and accepted the fact that you're just friends since he got married to that 'blonde bimbette.'"

"It's weird...I thought I was over him, but then....I just can't stop thinking of how hurt I was when I found out his marital status. It...just sucks since I always thought he was the one for me, no matter which guys came along....I always had my mind set on Glenn." Paige said, her heart feeling light and hurt getting all her feelings about Glenn out. It was shocking to her when she realized how much she cared about Glenn.

Piper was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by a sudden happy, perky voice. 

"Did someone say date? Cause I just had the BEST one of MY LIFE!!!!" Phoebe exclaimed as she skipped into the kitchen. She eyed Wyatt and attacked him with her huge hugs and kisses and praises. Piper and Paige glanced at each other for a bit and smirked. Phoebe turned back to her sisters. "Did I mention I love my love life? Because it's just so GOOD to me. SO....GOOD."

"What happened with your new BOYFRIEND, Tucker?" Piper asked. Phoebe seemed to glow as Piper said her new love's name.

"Well....he's GREAT. I mean, I have never liked so much in my LIFE excluding my satan husband!! We have so much in common and we just have so much fun on our get togethers....it's like we knew each other for YEARS and...I think this could be big you guys!" she exclaimed. She turned to Paige and saw her tired, frustrated look and narrowed her eyes to her. "What's wrong Paige?"

"Oh....Paige is just feeling kind of lonely in her life with her new discoveries of boredom and all. Plus she's still crazy about Glenn." Piper explained, taking Wyatt into her arms and bouncing him on his knee. He laughed playfully as his hair bounced along with him. Paige gave Piper a dirty look.

"That's not what I said. I just said I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Glenn? I thought you were over him?" Phoebe asked, very confused.

"I guess I'm not...well I guess I really just can't accept that he's married and.....yeah. It kind of sucks." Paige said, turning away to lean on her elbow again. 

Phoebe came up to her and hugged her a bit. "It's okay Paige...you'll find someone else. I mean I'm sure you will. Look at me, I came back from the marriage of hell to the greatest relationship of my life! It works and it rules, I'll tell ya! All you have to do is give it time...." Phoebe explained. Paige felt a bit better and forced a smile to show up on her face. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Phoebe smiled and she went back to Piper to explain all the exciting details of her date. Paige sighed as she felt tired as she leaned on the table.

__

'I just hope I get over him soon....'

**__**

To be continued....

****

Extended Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A Walk to Remember, Moulan Rouge, Boy Meets World, OR 98 degrees.

So hey...it's time to read and review and don't forget the constructive criticism!! Like...was it too boring with all the talk? Do I need to improve the humor in it a bit? The next chapter's more exciting, I promise! It has more action....but right now I'll leave it here so I can get some opinions. Please Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WHOA! Thank you guys so much for the reviews...they were sweet, I'll tell ya. Thanks a WHOLE lot! I hope everyone's content with this chapter....and sorry if I've lost my edge at the humor part....my week's not exactly going very well. Thanks again!

****

Summary: Glenn and Jessica live a happy marriage and they also have the blessing of expecting a new baby any time soon and Glenn couldn't be any happier....but trouble strikes the Belland household that leads to pain and suffering for Glenn as he runs to the Charmed Ones for help with anger and revenge on his mind. Paige can't help wondering if it was destiny for them being more than just friends....what will happen? Please read and review!

Takes place one year after "House Call." I ignored the whole goddesses, leo becoming an elder and leaving, Chris coming from the future thing so in this fic, that stuff never happened. After Wyatt was born, just the normal kind of situations appeared up in the Halliwell household....

****

A Moment to Spare-_ Chapter 2_

Glenn walked as he glided his cart full of groceries down the aisle. He had a sour look on his face as he recalled the previous events of his morning. 

__

"Glenn....it's just grocery shopping. Why will you NOT let me go grocery shopping?" Jessica complained with her hands set tightly on her hips. Her stomach stuck out as she glared at Glenn evilly but still curious on what was wrong.

"Jess, I just don't want you going alone alright??? There are a lot of dangers.....out there...." Glenn replied, hesitant and full of stutters. Nothing but the nightmares have been in his mind since he woke up and he decided to do ANYTHING just to keep her from danger. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"I just want you to stay home with me! Why are you making it difficult? What, you don't want to spend time with me? Do you not love me anymore?" Glenn pleaded, finding the most idiotic excuses he could come up with. Jessica looked at him, more confused than ever. 

"Glenn, where the hell did that come from? Honey, I spend almost all 24 hours with you 7 days a week since I've been on maternity leave and you working from home and leaving you for at least an HOUR to go grocery shopping doesn't mean I don't love you! Babe, if I could I would spend every single waking moment with you but right now we're out of cereal, vegetables, pasta, pop, coffee, milk, bread and the list goes on and on. I also need supplies for the baby. I'm due any day now and you know that. Now just let me go to Jewel for a little while and I promise you, we'll spend all the time in the world together once I get back....." Jessica spat out at Glenn, walking and grabbing her keys on their kitchen counter. 

Glenn still stood in her way, refusing to let her by. "There are muggers out there and you can get hurt and....."

"Glenn...it's Los Angeles. Of course there are muggers and of course there are robbers but I've been fine the MILLIONS of other times I've gone outside practically my whole life. I climbed the Matterhorn AND I've been a stunt double in Hollywood for Pete's sake. I'll be fine."

"Well, what about the baby! You need to have rest...you need to sit down and relax here at home where its safe!!!"

"I also need FOOD GLENN. Now get the FREAK out of my way!!!"

"No! Come on Jess...please? Just stay here!"

"Glenn, this is so stupid. You're fighting over nothing! And now my stress level is high because of you!! Why are you treating me like a fragile prisoner?? I just don't get you!!"

"I...I....I....." Glenn stood in front of her, struggling to find another excuse but nothing seemed to come up except for the 'Yeah a demon might kill you anywhere or anytime and I need to protect you from evil magic...plus my kid and my best friend. Is that good enough?' but obviously that wasn't an open option. 

Jessica clenched her teeth together as her anger was visible in all ways possible. She took her keys and threw them at Glenn hard and Glenn caught them as they almost fell them to the floor. "Fine Glenn...you want to be like this?? THEN GO OUT YOURSELF AND I'LL REST. AND I SWEAR BY THE TIME I GET OUT OF OUR BEDROOM, I BETTER SEE GROCERIES IN OUR KITCHEN OR YOU WILL GET IT SO BAD. I MEAN IT TOO, DON'T MEAN I DON'T!" she screamed at him as he turned around and stomped slowly to the bedroom. 

Glenn stood still as he made a face full of regret. He listened as the door slammed and sighed as he realized that he had extremely pissed her off. The door opened again and he heard her yell: "YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF!!!" and heard the door slam once more. The regret in his face rose to a higher level as he sighed once more. 

'You pissed her off genius. Now what do you do? You can't leave her alone....but....you can. You'll only be an hour or less, and it won't be long. I can leave her alone for at least that.' he thought as his conscience fought against him. His stomach growled and it yelled out to him that he was hungry.

'Just GO dammit. We all need food and it's just grocery shopping. You don't even know if that dream was real, and besides there is no absolute reason why somebody would try to kill us. I mean, it's stupid. It's really, really stupid. JUST GO! She'll be fine. You'll be feeling so salty once you come back and find her sleeping peacefully and unharmed.' Glenn thought, as he got angry at himself and he grabbed his jacket and keys and stomped out the door.

Glenn viciously grabbed a box of pancake mix and a small bag of chocolate chips and threw them into the cart. He mumbled to himself as he went along. 

"What the freak is wrong with you Glenn. This magic stuff is ruining your life. I mean, how do you even know if it's real. Just because Paige and her stupid sisters showed you? Stop this. You're acting paranoid and your wife is totally pissed at you because of it. You don't care about Paige, there is no feeling there....just like there's nobody coming to kill us. It's impossible....." he muttered. His eyebrows were arched in a bitter way and he was pouting as he went up and down the aisles. 

As he looked at the different kinds of flour he noticed an unusual guy glancing towards him who was looking at the different kinds of flour. He wore a long, dark trench coat, big enough to suffocate another being and had a hat topped on his head that layered his big curly hair. His eyes were dark, and were covered with a shadow that made him look extremely suspicious. Glenn glared over to the man and shot a death look towards him.

__

'What are YOU looking at Mr. **DICK** Tracy.....what a freak. Who wears that stuff in the middle of July. And he probably thinks **_I'M_** _weird.' _Glenn thought to himself as he rolled away into another aisle still very bitter against himself. He sighed to himself as he picked up a bottle of pine-sol. 

__

'What's up with me? Why the heck am I so cranky? This isn't usually like me....'

As he looked around at the different varieties of breakfast food. 

"Let's see. Corn pops, Corn Flakes, Corn puffs....." he said to himself, looking at all the cereals. He glanced over to his left and saw a middle aged, pretty woman staring at him awkwardly and Glenn knew right away that he had been talking to himself a little too loud. He grinned and laughed nervously. "So...hard to choose!" he said pointing to the cereals. 

The woman looked even more freaked out and rolled her eyes to the tips of her lids and let out a small smirk. "Riiiiight...." she replied as she turned away. 

Glenn rubbed the back of his neck as he frowned. Boy, was he out of it today. He looked at the never ending wall of breakfast cereal and didn't seem to care about which one he picked. "Fruit Loops it is. Come on Toucan Sam, I want to get home to my wife and fix whatever I started...." he said, throwing the cereal into the cart. As he turned around he was startled as somebody passed him and bumped him pretty hard that it knocked him over. 

He was knocked into the shelves and a bunch of boxes fell off and scattered all over the floor. Glenn looked rubbed his aching head and yelled, "What the hell's the matter with you asshole??" without looking at the person who hit him. He looked up but there was nobody there except the woman who had been staring at him before and she looked at him angrily. 

"What did you say???" she said walking up to him. Glenn looked around the whole aisle but it was as if nobody had even passed through. "Um...Uhhh...."

"Look mister, I don't know what the heck you're getting at by talking to me like that but..."

"No ma'am, I'm so sorry. I could have sworn I was pushed down by someone who went down the aisle who was here but now...he's now...and....yeah." he said, not knowing what to say. The woman glared at him and turned back to her cart and grabbed bunch of other groceries. Glenn looked around the aisle once more, just to see if the guy was still hanging around but there was no trace of anyone in the cereal aisle. 

Glenn shook his head, wondering if he was really out of it that it was resulting in severe hallucination and a possible mental disability. Or maybe he was drunk off the two beers he drank in the morning to calm him down.

He bent down to pick up the piles of boxes that spilled onto the floor. They spread all over the aisle. He got to where the woman was and was kneeling to pick up all the boxes up. As he looked up for one second he noticed a shadow reflecting onto the ground over at the end of the aisle. He looked closer and saw that a man was hiding behind one of the shelves at the end of the first aisle. 

The man was staring at Glenn closely and he didn't notice that Glenn had noticed him. His eyes were narrowed onto him and Glenn was startled once he saw the guy. Seeing what the man had on, he remembered that it was the same mysterious man that was glancing over to him in the baking aisle. Now Glenn was sure that the man was the one who knocked him down and he was following him. 

Suddenly, the man looked away and his eyes were widened a bit and it was as if he realized that Glenn found him behind the shelf. He started to walk away and Glenn lunged forward with his hand out to try and go after him but instead he accidentally grabbed the leg of the other woman and she screamed. "LET GO OF ME YOU MOLESTER!!" 

Glenn backed away and stood up and tried to apologize but the woman was spazing. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I just kind of forgot that you were in front of me. I was trying to call someone else at the end of the aisle...I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."

"YOU PERV!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she screamed as she broke away from Glenn and grabbed her cart and raced away down the aisle. 

"Please!! I'm SORRY!! REALLY SORRY!!! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" he yelled after her but she wasn't listening. Glenn remembered the mysterious man and ran to the middle of the aisle and looked around the shelves to see if the man was still there. He raced around, knowing it would be easy to spot a curly big haired man in a big coat and hat in a brightly, well lighted normal grocery store yet after 10 minutes of running around, he couldn't find ANY trace of the man. 

He ran back to his cart, giving up and finally deciding that he was going absolutely nuts. "I need sleep." he muttered to himself as he got into a line at a checkout counter. He loaded his groceries onto the moving belt and waited until it was his turn to pay. The clerk scanned everything and bagged everything.

"Your total's 59.97 sir." he said, looking dazed and sleepy.

Glenn reached into his back pocket of his pants for his wallet so he could pay. "Hold on for just a second." he said, reassuring the clerk. 

But when he checked all of the pockets he had on his clothes, his wallet didn't show up in either of them. "Crap..."

The customers behind him started to complain and were getting angry but he kept searching his pockets. "Sir, can you please pay. If you can't, you'll have to step to the side." the clerk said, now irritated. Glenn searched and searched but still couldn't find his wallet. "I SWEAR that I had it just right now....I was...I had....somebody..."

He then remembered the mysterious man who bumped into him and realized that the man stole his wallet. Glenn rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe how unbelievably idiotic this day was going for him. What was next? He turned to the clerk and pleaded. "Look, I was pickpocketed, but if you check on your data on your computer, you'll see that I have an account here. Wait! I have my preferred card on my keys! You could just scan this and see that I have a credit account for these stores and you can just charge it on there."

The clerk yawned and took his keys as he scanned. It took about 10 minutes to find his account but he found it and Glenn was relieved. He finished his turn but as he was walking out and turning to get his groceries he found a lot of angry faces staring coldly at him.

"NEXT TIME COME PREPARED BUDDY. WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOREVER!!" 

"Sorry..." he muttered as he grabbed his groceries and walked out, not wanting to see the other customers' angry expressions. He walked outside to his car and opened his trunk to load his groceries. Once he was done sighed and leaned against the side of his car. 

"Can this day get anymore difficult??" he asked himself, looking to the dark, cloudy sky. As if on cue, thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky and a few seconds later, hard drops of rain came pouring onto the parking lot of the supermarket. He banged his head lightly onto his car. "Why the heck did I ask?" he whined, feeling the total and complete irony of his situation. 

Feeling cranky and terrible, he went back into his car and started his drive home. "Let's hope Jessica calmed down a bit....I can only hope for the best after all my bad luck today....." he whispered as he drove out into the utter darkness of the rainy clouds. 

****

Glenn leaned over the steering wheel as he struggled to see through the ripples of water pouring down his windshield blurring his view of the road.

"Jesus Christ, it's pouring like crazy."

His windshield wipers were too slow and weak to make his vision clearer of the open road, but somehow he managed to make his way to the underground parking lot of his apartment. He got out of his car and gave a sigh of relief as he finally felt relieved that he was home. He picked up his groceries and climbed up the many stairs to his 9th floor apartment since the elevator was out of order. 

As he walked to his apartment and pulled out his keys he recalled the events of his crazy and ironic afternoon. 

First he awoke to a revisited nightmare that now included the death of his best friend and his wife. Then his worries cause him a fight with his wife and a forced trip to the grocery store where he has an encounter with an alleged suspicious shadow man who pickpocketed his wallet and caused him false molesting accusations by a young woman. After he gets stuck into traffic and almost gets into a car accident by the stupid hard pouring rain. 

"Okay...everything will be okay. Just make peace with the wife. You'll cancel all the credit cards later..." he said, trying hard to motivate himself since things seemed so ironic and hopeless. 

As he approached his apartment, he put down his groceries and found the key to his house and was about to open the door, when he realized through the crack at the bottom of the door that lights were flashing on and off constantly. His eyes widened and his heart started to pound as his blood rushed with the adrenaline and fear. "Jessica...JESSICA!" he screamed.

He rushed to put his keys in his pocket and kicked the door down with one solid sidekick to the lock above the doorknob. He rushed in and saw that every little light in his house was blinking. The lamps in the living room, the oven lights, the blinking clock/radio lights, the night lights, the florescent lights in the kitchen, everything. His mouth stayed open as he stared at the open scene. 

What was happening? No...it couldn't be something demonic. It couldn't be.

But it could.

"JESSICA!" Glenn screamed as he ignored the flashing lights and ran to his bedroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged onto the door as hard as he could with his tightened fists as he yelled his beloved wife's name in worry. "JESSICA!!! JESSICA!! WHERE ARE YOU??" 

He gave up his banging and stood back so he could kick the door down once more. As the door flew open, he gasped at the sight in his bedroom. The room was no longer visible, just a big swirling black portal. He stared at the mystical circle in awe but also in fear as he remembered Jessica. "NO! JESSICA!!" he screamed. Suddenly, he was startled as some force pulled him into the endless swirling black circle and it swallowed him whole. 

Glenn landed flat on his back on a cold, hard floor. He opened his eyes only to see nothing but pitch black and he sat up to rub his neck to comfort his aches from the big fall onto the floor. He groaned but as he came to, he recognized the scene and shook his head. It was the same room of endless dark, and there was nothing in it. No light to lead him to right way, if there even was one in this place. 

He rubbed his eyes and held his head in frustration._ This couldn't be right....it just couldn't be. _**It was only a dream. **

But his nightmare had now came to life and somehow he knew what would happen next.

There was a small hiss behind him and Glenn turned around slowly, afraid of what might be behind him. When he turned around, everything was still dark and he couldn't see anything. He squinted, hoping he could see one little figure, one little shape. Or Jessica. 

Out of nowhere, something snapped at him. Like a vicious dog only this dog was way bigger and fiercer. A figure walked out into his range of vision on all fours and showed his sharp fangs with slimy drool dripping down it's chin and onto the floor. It was green, with spikes on it's back and was big enough to chew his head off. Glenn backed away slowly as he recognized the creature from his nightmare....from his deadly dream. 

"This can't be happening..." he whispered to himself. The creature growled at him and abruptly lunged itself at Glenn, opening it's mouth to get ready to snap it's huge teeth on Glenn but Glenn stepped back in time and started running as fast as he could, not caring where his way was leading him but caring that it was far away from the demonic creature.

Glenn ran faster as his chest started to feel heavier by the minute but he knew that he had to keep going or he would be fresh meat for one huge puppy. As he got even more tired, he looked to his back and saw the vicious hound gaining up on him. Glenn tried to gain more speed but he was too weak and the hound lunged itself towards Glenn and attacked his left leg. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor and felt the hound biting his flesh. 

"AHHH!" he screamed, as he felt the hound's fangs dig into the back of his shins and he couldn't bare the enormous amount of pain he was feeling. Yet, he gathered up to strength to turn and kick the hound right off him. He crawled away and watched the hound growl but then back away into the shadows and watched it disappear into the darkness. Glenn groaned as he grabbed his leg. 

He felt his thick blood as he touched his wounded leg. "This never happened in the dream...." he whispered and moaned in more pain. He closed his eyes and tried to suck up the pain but he knew it was no use. He looked at the big hole in his jeans and the massive bite the hound took out of him. His leg was losing a large amount of blood and he felt the huge bite marks that the hound had engraved into his skin. 

He sat up and took off the shirt he had on his back so that he was only wearing a thin undershirt. He found the strength to tear his shirt apart and wrapped it around his leg. He bit his lip as his wound stung and hurt. He stopped to breathe for a moment, keeping a watch out since he was afraid the hound might come back.

"Where the hell am I??" he asked himself. 

"Just a little place I like to call a personal hiding spot." a dark, scratchy voice said coldly behind him. Glenn turned around on his back and looked to see who's voice it was. He saw a figure in the shadows and it stepped out to reveal himself. 

"You..." Glenn said angrily as he saw the curly big haired suspicious tall man from the supermarket. The man smirked and sighed. Glenn felt the irony of the situation, that this man had definitely followed him for a reason and was some sort of evil that was planning something, just something against him. 

"Who....why..." Glenn tried to say but pain suddenly began to take over all the nerves in his body. He groaned and fell flat to the floor, clutching his heart as it began to pound making a thumping sound through his ears. He felt himself turning red and he gasped for air. The man walked around, his solid footsteps echoing through the endless darkness. 

"It's no use fighting. The poison will get to you in less than 5 hours and you will suffer a slow and painful death, thanks to my nifty atraindare (A- TRUH- IN- DA- RAY) here...." the man whispered, but Glenn could hear him wide and clear. Glenn painfully looked up at him and saw that the green hideous creature that had take a bite out of him had playfully walked up the man's side and the man started petting his head. It was as if it was a real pet. 

****

A real....deadly pet.

"Where's....my wife....bastard...." Glenn managed to spit out, gathering a bit of his strength left. The man laughed and pointed and looked forward, behind Glenn. Glenn turned around as fast as he could to see what he was pointing at, and found that there was another figure lying motionless on the floor. 

****

'Oh god. It's Jessica.'

Glenn suddenly forgot all the pain and found his strength to crawl on his knees to reach her. He knew what would happen, he saw it all in the dream. He knew in his heart that she and his unborn son could be long gone, but he didn't want to believe it. It was only supposed to be a nightmare that would never come true. He crawled as quickly as he could and once he reached to where she was he collapsed next to her side as he clutched his flesh eaten leg. 

Tears were brought to his eyes as he stared at the horrid sight in front of him. It was familiar, he'd seen it before, and it was exactly the same. He dragged her onto his lap for some comfort on her head. Crimson red blood was all over her, all over her stomach, all over her hands, and all over her face. Glenn kissed her head and started to sob. 

It hurt too much to be real. 

He was startled as he felt a light touch to his cheek. He looked up at Jessica and realized she was barely awake. Her hand slipped down quickly after the light touch. Blood spread all over his hands as he held her tight, ignoring the pain he was feeling as his leg was pressed by her weight. He stared at her pale white face and her eyes turned toward Glenn and her voice was barely heard in his ears, but he knew what she was saying even before she said it. 

"Glenn....evil...."

Glenn's tears flowed down his cheeks in large amounts and he held her even tighter. "Jess, don't speak.... you shouldn't even move. You'll be okay....the baby will be okay. We'll all be fine...don't worry about anything." he whispered to her, his voice cracking along with his heart. He felt the humongous ache in his chest as he took sight of her. So wounded, so weak and so fragile. 

She couldn't leave him, she meant everything to him. Everything in the world. He held her to his chest and cuddled into her soft blonde hair. "Glenn....baby's gone....he's gone..." she whispered. Jessica was crying also, her tears mixing with the drops of blood that lingered on her face. Her breathing grew slower as she spoke and she sounded so tired.

"I love you forever." he said, as loud as he could make it. His voice grew more bold and showed more anger than sadness. Jessica smiled and Glenn held their eye to eye contact until she went limp in his arms and her eyes stood still. Glenn was shocked and didn't know what he would do. He started to cry and he held her tight to his chest, never wanting to let go. 

He looked at her stomach, now nothing but a lifeless lump covered in blood. His son was gone and his wife was gone. Glenn kissed his wife gently on the lips and kissed her hand before he gently put her down. 

"How could you.....DO THIS TO THEM?" Glenn shouted with angry tears running down his cheeks. "How could you do this to me...." Glenn whispered as he started to sob. Suddenly a flashing ball of light came hurling towards him. Glenn moved out of the way but was grazed by it and had a big bleeding wound on the left side of his stomach. Glenn screamed in pain as he held his wound.

"Now it's your turn...." 

The evil being came out once again from the shadows and now had a dagger in his hands. He walked over to Glenn and kneeled over it. "Prophecies were never meant to be true." he said as he lifted his hand to stab the dagger into Glenn. The man was surprised as Glenn grabbed his wrist and held his hand back from touching him. Glenn felt an enormous amount of pain from his side and his leg but knowing that he was facing his wife and his son's murderer was all he needed for motivation. 

Glenn used his good leg to kick him right in the head and the man groaned as he toppled over to Glenn's side. Glenn rolled over and grabbed the dagger that had fallen out of his hand and threw it at the man. It hit the man right in the shoulder and the man screamed in pain. Glenn covered his eyes as the endless walls of darkness began to fade around him and disappeared all together. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself in his dark apartment. 

He looked around if the demon man was anywhere near him, but everything seemed to have disappeared. Even Jessica's body.....

Glenn stopped and rested, feeling extremely weak from the two enormous wounds he had and tried to think on what he was to do. He wiped the leftover tears from his eyes. Someone was trying to kill him, his wife and his unborn son were just murdered.....and he was dealing with magic. He knew only one place he could go for help.

He needed Paige.

****

A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long to update you guys....but you should be expecting long updates like this more often, since I'm always pretty busy. I'm sorry if this was a little boring...but I hope it met all you guy's expectations! Please R&R!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for reviewing everyone! I have to give a lot of credit to Beautiful Garbage....your reviews are touching and I'm glad you like my story a lot. Also to Trunks, I appreciate all the compliments you've given me about my story. I've finally gotten about to write another chapter but after this you won't see a lot of quick updates from me since school started so....it's gonna be really hard but I'm going to try as hard as I can to get my work done^^

****

Summary: Glenn and Jessica live a happy marriage and they also have the blessing of expecting a new baby any time soon and Glenn couldn't be any happier....but trouble strikes the Belland household that leads to pain and suffering for Glenn as he runs to the Charmed Ones for help with anger and revenge on his mind. Paige can't help wondering if it was destiny for them being more than just friends....what will happen? Please read and review!

Takes place one year after "House Call." I ignored the whole goddesses, leo becoming an elder and leaving, Chris coming from the future thing so in this fic, that stuff never happened. After Wyatt was born, just the normal kind of situations appeared up in the Halliwell household....

****

A Moment to Spare- _Chapter 3_

by countertiger-x

Lightning flashed over the skies and could be seen from inside the Halliwell Manor. Rain started pouring like mad from the skies and the cracking sounds of the thunder seemed as if it would never end. The louder the thunder got, the more Wyatt seemed to cry. 

"Oh shhhh...it's okay honey, the thunder's not going to hurt you...." Piper said as she rocked Wyatt back and forth in her arms. Wyatt's cries could be heard all around the house and he showed no signs of stopping. Piper sighed as she tried everything to try and stop Wyatt from crying but nothing would work. 

Leo walked into the room, his eyes filled with worry and anxiety. "Is Wyatt okay? He hasn't stopped crying since the storm started hours ago." Leo said, walking up to Piper's back and kissing Wyatt's forehead. Piper shrugged. "I don't know, I guess he just really hates the thunder and rain now, but I don't get it because we've had a ton of storms in San Francisco and it's never seemed to bother him before."

They both sighed and Leo took Wyatt into his arms and also attempted to stop him from crying. "It's alright little guy...Daddy's here to protect you. You'll be okay..."

Piper walked over to the window of the nursery and looked outside.

"My god it's so dark out there. And it looks like the streets are about to flood. I don't remember having storms as bad as this. The branches of the trees outside are getting knocked down to the ground." Piper said with a bit of surprise in her voice. 

"Well....I don't think it's anything magic-related, I think it's just a storm, Piper." Leo said, walking around the room with a crying Wyatt in his arms.

"I never said it was. I'm just suggesting that it could be. Wyatt's a powerful and magical kid, he could be crying for a reason." Piper said, sounding a little more worried. Leo thought for a moment, considering that Piper may be right. They were interrupted by Paige walking through the nursery door.

"Your wonderful baby hasn't stopped crying in a long time. I haven't gotten sleep in a very long time. Is it me or do you see controversy here too?" Paige said, walking in with her arms stretched and a yawn. Her eyes had brown circles under them, indicating that she was incredibly sleepy. 

"You shouldn't need that much sleep. Whitelighters don't exactly need sleep because you have to be dedicated to your job in protecting your charges. You're part whitelighter Paige and I'm a whitelighter and I don't get much sleep." Leo said, grinning. Paige gave him a squinty look.

"No, my dear brother in law, you just don't get sleep because lately my SISTER has been keeping you up and don't think I don't know what you guys do. You forget that I, too was young once." she replied as all three of them started laughing. 

"Eh, no sleep. Story of my life. I'm sorry Paige....but why are you sleeping anyway? It's only 7 pm...." Piper asked.

"Well I woke up really early this morning and stormy weather always makes me really tired. Geez, will you look at this storm. It's crazy....I've lived in California my whole life and I don't remember a storm being this bad. In Chicago, in Florida, in New York, in Michigan maybe, but not in San Francisco." she said, taking a peek out the window. 

"We were just talking about that. Do you think it could be something magical? Perhaps demonic?" Piper included. Paige seemed to think for a moment and was about to speak when they were interrupted by Phoebe's entrance. 

"Piper, Paige, Leo, I'm going out with Tucker. If Elise calls for me, tell her that my column for the rest of this week is already in okay?" Phoebe said, putting her cell phone into her purse. She seemed distracted by organizing her purse and showed up with a light, yet huge rain slicker on. Piper, Paige and Leo looked at her with widened eyes while Wyatt kept crying. 

She seemed to notice the silence and looked up slowly to see their stares. "What...?" she asked them. Suddenly all three of them broke down into smirks and laughs. "What??? Why are you guys laughing??" she said, sounding offended.

"Only cause of that big plastic bag you have over yourself. Wow....Phoebe risking to get wet and actually finishing work on time. This must be one special guy. Who is this Tucker?" Paige said. Phoebe blushed and seemed embarrassed. "Tucker's my new boyfriend?? I told you guys about him for like the past week. And I have been with him for the last what....month?"

"Apparently you neglected to include his name each time." Leo said.

"Yeah, you only included the great sex and love life part." Piper said, on the verge of cracking up into laughs. All three of them laugh and Phoebe playfully punched her in the arm. "Shush, don't be talking dirty while my nephew and the future of this family is in the room." Phoebe said. She looked over at the crying Wyatt and had a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Oh, what's wrong with Wyatt? Is he scared of thunder?" Phoebe asked, running over to Leo and stroking Wyatt's head. Leo shrugged. "We don't know...it never bothered him before. Then again we've never had a storm this big before." 

Phoebe made a little baby sound and took Wyatt into her arms trying to make him stop crying. Suddenly, she gasped as the touch of Wyatt pulled her into a premonition. Her eyes closed abruptly for a while and it seemed as if she were short of breath. Leo, Piper and Paige noticed this and went to her side.

"Phoebe? You okay? Was that a premonition?" Piper said, taking Wyatt into her arms. 

Phoebe opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. She had a confused look on her face and nodded. "Yeah....but....it wasn't....a normal one."

"Why? What did you see in this one?" Leo asked, anxiously. 

"I saw....you." Phoebe said, pointing to Paige. "And Glenn."

"Glenn? What does he have to do with anything?" Paige asked curiously. Phoebe shrugged. "You two were in the attic. And you two were....kissing. Which doesn't make sense how I got it by touching Wyatt....." she said. All four of them stopped, still confused by the premonition. 

"Well that's weird." Piper said.

"Definitely." Leo replied. He looked over at Wyatt and played with his hands. "What are you trying to tell us little guy?"

"Do you think that was the future and you and Glenn actually have a chance together? You seemed like you really missed him this morning...." Phoebe suggested. Paige was silent for a minute and shook her head. "Nah....he's happy with his blonde bimbette wife. I doubt he would abandon his wedding vows for me....an old friend who means absolutely nothing to him now. Besides, I haven't seen him for over a year, and I doubt I ever will again. What you saw was probably something in the past....you've gotten those before." she said, the hurt in her voice clearly visible to all three of them.

"Paige, you okay? I mean if you want to talk...." Piper started, but Paige had already started to walk out the door.

"No, I'm fine you guys. I'm just really tired. I'll see everyone later. Have fun Phoebe." she said before walking out of the room. All three of them sighed. 

"Poor Paige....I feel so bad." Phoebe said.

"Losing a person you love....we've all gone through it. I guess we just better give her time alone." Piper suggested. All three of them nodded in agreement. Phoebe went over and kissed Wyatt again and said bye to Piper and Leo before heading out the door.

Piper looked down at Wyatt in her arms. It seemed as if Wyatt never even took a minute to breathe and kept crying. 

"Let's try and get this kid to be quiet for now. Then later we can...do what we want to." Piper said to Leo with a little seduction in her voice.. Leo grinned and they both laughed.

****

Glenn held the huge gauze pads on the wound on his left side, knowing that putting pressure would help stop the bleeding and reduce the pain. The shirt that he had torn and wrapped around the big flesh eaten wound on his leg was completely soaked red with his blood. He was losing gallons of blood by the minute, with his whole left side completely incapacitated. 

He kept his eyes on the road and his right arm held the steering wheel tight. He used his right leg for pressing all the pedals, since his left leg was unable to at the moment. His breathing was still uneven and the urge to stop and just rest for a moment was tempting since he was tired and felt weak. The pain was capable now to deal with, but he knew he had to get to Paige and her family so that they could help him. 

He had been speeding down the California highway for hours, since Santa Monica was about 6 hours away from San Francisco. He had gotten most of the trip done in only 3 hours since he had been speeding and only had about half an hour to go. He was surprised at himself, how he had gathered up the strength to speed in the stormy weather as weak as he was. 

But then he realized that it wasn't that surprising, since he had all the motivation in the world to get him going. He knew Paige had connections with "up there." He knew that Paige could have some power where she could heal people or possibly bring them back from the dead. If Paige helped him, he could get Jessica and his son back, destroy the lunatic that was after him and get back to his normal life. 

He recognized the streets of his old hometown, where he had been raised and where he grew up. Paige had been there everyday of high school and was one of the best friends he had ever had, and he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He had to admit, even before the nightmare had come, he had had thoughts about her, what it would be like if they were still together and he hadn't met Jessica. 

There was a time where Glenn was truly in love with Paige and it felt like the best thing in the world to him at the time. He thought he was going to be with her forever and even marry her....until she turned to other responsibilities and they split up and decided to only remain friends. It had broke his heart but had led him to meeting the other love of his life. Jessica.

Suddenly, he a sharp pain went through him as his left wound started to act up. He gasped and put his head down on the steering wheel, not feeling able to take the pain. He lost concentration of the road and it caused him to swerve out of the way into a street light. The collision took a lot out of him and made him bump his head hardly on the steering wheel and his mirror and his window shattered onto him. 

He groaned and sat there for a bit, not wanting to get up. Finally he found the strength to push the door open and he literally fell out onto the street. He got up slowly, the wound on his leg still crimson and in pain. Surprisingly there were no cars around him and nobody passed him by on the street he crashed on. He looked like a maniac having only a bloody undershirt on and a red leg not to mention the new cuts on his face. He had a huge bruise on his forehead from the crash. 

Standing in the rain, he was soaked and cold and he knew that someone would find him, either a person or a demon. He knew he had to keep moving and he was only a few minutes from Paige's house. He walked away from his car onto the sidewalk and continued his journey. He limped, dragging his wounded leg along with him. His blood dripped occasionally on the sidewalk, making the puddles on the ground a little pink and he always felt extremely weak and wanted to stop, but nothing would make him stop his way to Paige's house.

Finally he found his way to Prescott Street and Pine Street and recognized the huge Red Victorian house. The lights were on and memories started flooding back to his mind. The sound of the booming thunder and lightning flashing across the sky took him back to reality and he walked over to the house, climbing the many steps. 

He got up to the front door, having a little shelter above him from the rain and realized he looked like a mess. He rang the doorbell, nervous and anxious about who would answer the door. Suddenly, he became weak in the knees and felt pain like no other before. As if on cue, the door opened and he saw Paige with her crazy red hair and her sleepy eyes, and her rose colored lips. 

Paige's eyes widened as she saw the wreck Glenn was and was apparently shocked. "GLENN?" she screamed out loud. His eyes started to close and he felt himself getting dizzy. 

"Paige...." he muttered, before giving up and falling into Paige's arms.

****

"Oh my god...Glenn..." she whispered, as she struggled to keep his weight up from hitting the floor as he collapsed into her arms. She used all her strength to drag him by his shoulders into the house with his feet dragging behind. Glenn groaned but he looked as if he were completely knocked out. Paige tried as hard as she could to move him further, but with her little strength it didn't seem possible to her. 

She thought about it and mentally slapped herself. "Duh." she muttered as she took Glenn's hand and orbed him onto the living room couch. 

"LEO!!! PIPER!!" Paige yelled, her voice echoing through the house, blending in with Wyatt's crying. She waited a few minutes, examining Glenn and gasping every two seconds looking at how wounded he was. In no time, Paige caught Leo running down the stairs as fast as he could with Piper tracking behind with Wyatt on her shoulder. "Leo, hurry. It's Glenn."

"Glenn???" Leo started. "What's he doin-----oh...my god." 

Leo was shocked to see how badly Glenn looked. With a soaked red t-shirt on his left leg, it looked as if something claw-like had cut right through his leg and had taken a bite out of him. He also had a big injury on the left side of his stomach that was bleeding badly. Bruises were seen everywhere from the tip of his forehead to his shins. His lip was gashed, and he had cuts that looked like were caused from broken glass. He was totally disheveled. 

"Oh geez." he whispered as his eyes widened at how hurt Glenn was. Leo was surprised Glenn was still breathing. 

"LEO! NOW!" Paige screamed at him. Leo snapped out of his thinking state and ran towards Glenn's side, his hands already starting to glow. He kneeled and moved his hands all around Glenn. First he healed the bruises and cuts on his face. Then it was the massive wound on the left side of his stomach and the rest of his arms. Paige grew upset at the amount of time Glenn was taking to heal.

"What's taking so long???"

"He almost died Paige...that's what's taking so long." Leo said, still concentrating on healing Glenn. Piper walked in a few moments later and gasped as she saw how bad Glenn looked. "Oh son of a...." Piper bit her tongue. "What happened here?"

Paige paced back and forth as Leo continued healing Glenn's upper half of his body. She turned to Piper. "I don't know....he just showed up at the doorstep like this...." Paige said, never remembering a time where her voice was as nervous as it was now. "Who could of done this? If I find them I'll vanquish their sorry a—"

"Watch it missy. Baby. Here. Now. Listening." Piper said, pointing her finger to Wyatt in her arms. Wyatt's crying had stopped, but his eyes were weary and he looked as if he were about to start again any moment. He whimpered a little and Piper rocked him a bit. "It's okay hunny..."

"Who could have hurt him this bad. I have never seen any one of our innocents being alive and wounded as much as this. I don't understand who would do this." Paige said, her voice getting softer and the anxiety getting more and more visible through her voice. Piper glanced at the huge bite on Glenn's leg and turned squeamish.

"My god....it's like he was attacked by a bear or something. Nobody I know has jaws as big as that thing on his leg. You can even see little teeth marks at the end." Piper made a disgusted look. "I think I'm gonna throw up....." 

Paige paid no attention to Piper and kept pacing. "God dammit Leo....what's happening?"

Leo had a concerned look on his face as he got to Glenn's leg. He realized that Glenn's leg did not seem to be healing. Leo put more effort into his power, giving it all he had, trying to heal Glenn's horrible leg, but it didn't show any kind of sign of healing. Leo stopped and turned to look at Piper and Paige. "His leg's not healing. I don't know why....this never happened before."

"What??" Paige exclaimed, her eyes widening. She ran over to Glenn, and looked at his leg, still bloody and cut. "Here...let me try with you. Maybe it needs more power....." she said. She took Leo's hand and both of them held their palm over Glenn's leg and both of their hands started glowing, but nothing would work. Paige closed her eyes, trying to reach into her full power, but nothing would work on Glenn's leg. 

"Why isn't it healing? It's a physical wound!! It won't even work with TWO whitelighters??" Paige cried and complained. 

Leo stopped to think for a minute. "This isn't possible....even with only me. I used my full power on his leg alone, and nothing's been changed. This isn't a normal wound. It had to be—"

"Demonic." Piper finished. "I'll call Phoebe to come home, and then we'll check the Book." 

Piper left for the kitchen with Wyatt still in her arms. Paige still kneeled by Glenn, fixing his appearance. She stroked his hair back so it didn't look as ruffled, and threw away the bloody gauze pads he held in his hand. Leo was still using his power, trying to heal his leg but finally accepted the fact that it wasn't going to heal. At least, not with his powers. Paige glanced at Glenn then to Leo.

"Leo....is he going to be alright? He's a little better now that we healed the other wounds right? I mean...he's still not in danger of dying is he?? Is he??" Paige asked, like a little anxious child. 

"I don't know...." Leo said, glancing away and looking pessimistic.

Paige glanced at Glenn again, and saw that he was breaking into a sweat. His breathing started to get a little faster, and he was burning up. "Oh my god....he's burning up. He's getting a fever..." Paige gasped. 

"I'll go get some ice water or something..." Leo said, running to the kitchen. Paige stayed by Glenn's side. "I'll heal you....I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

****

"You took the picture and just RAN???" Phoebe exclaimed, barely breathing over her laughing. She held her stomach as she couldn't control her giggles. The man across from her, with light brown hair and green eyes was laughing just as much as her from across the table. 

"Yeah!!!"

"Let me get this straight.....you snuck onto Brittany's Spears' balcony, snapped a picture of her in the BATHROOM, then jumped from the balcony onto her front lawn and ran from her big bodyguards???" 

"Why is it so hard to believe! It's part of my job as a celebrity photographer! You know the part in photography school, where they train you how to run from bodyguards while dragging your camera bag along with you???" he said jokingly. Phoebe cracked up even more and they both started laughing hysterically.

Finally they calmed down and Phoebe flipped her hair and sighed. "Oh...Tucker.....you never fail to make me happy...."

"Well, a woman as beautiful as you should always have that great smile on her face no matter what....I'm just enforcing the laws of nature!" Tucker replied, smiling and sitting back in his chair. Phoebe started to blush and smiled. She looked around at the numerous amounts of people in the café she and Tucker were in, and was amazed at how many people were packing in the small coffee place.

There were a bunch of people in raincoats, and with wet umbrellas trying to get out of the terrible storm going on outside, while the others just wanted to get some peace and quiet doing their work. While the people looking for shelter from the rain stayed in the café, they also decided to get some coffee, so the employees at the counter were rushing to get everyone's order in and done. A long line went around the whole place, to the counter to order some drinks.

"This place is packed....it's totally crazy." Phoebe said. Tucker nodded. "Well, this storm isn't exactly normal either...I don't blame them for wanting to get out of it. It's pouring and it's pitch black outside..." he replied, looking out towards the windows. Phoebe observed him, seeing that it looked like he suspected something was wrong and were thinking very hard.

"What are you thinking about?" 

Tucker looked surprised to hear her voice and smiled. "Um....nothing. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind...."

"Like what?" 

"Oh....it's nothing you would be interested in." he said, obviously trying to get off the subject, but Phoebe was persistent.

"Oh really now? Well, I'm an advice columnist. I have to listen to EVERYONE'S thoughts and I think I get interested in things easier than you think. So try me."

Tucker bit his lip, looking as if he was nervous about something but kept his smile on his face. "Just...I'm a weird guy. Let's just say I believe.....in....wacky things! And...the storm's a little supernatural to me if you know what I mean...." Tucker said, very hesitant in his words. Phoebe's face lit up.

"You believe in supernatural stuff??"

"Yep."

"No way...cause I do too!!!" Phoebe exclaimed, suddenly really happy about their similarity. "I mean...I just have a strong belief that everything happens for a reason....and there's more out there in the world....and stuff...." she said, slowing down and realizing the childish tone in her voice. Tucker laughed.

"That is so cool."

Phoebe had a warm feeling inside of her, having a good feeling about Tucker. She looked in his eyes and felt safe, protecting vibes from him, and he was perfect for her. She knew that she had never felt like this since Cole. She leaned in over the table, and Tucker seemed to do the same, and they kissed each other. Phoebe felt as if she never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, she felt something on her waist vibrate. She let go of her kiss, and looked down at the ringing cell phone on the hook on her belt. She gave a nervous smile to Tucker and apologized before she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

__

"Phoebe. It's Piper."

"Piper! Why are you calling?" Phoebe asked, a little irritated. Tucker waited, looking into Phoebe's eyes and smiling. 

__

"We have a little wiccan emergency."

"I kinda figured that out." Phoebe said, keeping a sarcastic happy tone in her voice, not wanting Tucker to suspect anything. "But does it have to be right NOW?"

__

"Phoebe. Glenn showed up on our front door step, bloody and cut."

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed, serious and worried. "Is he okay? Did Leo um....help him?"

__

'That's the thing. He had a million gashes and bruises, and Leo healed all of them, except for this one flesh wound on his leg that not even Paige can help heal and we think it's a serious demonic situation. Glenn's starting to burn up and he looks really......terrible. You need to come home so we can figure this out together. Paige is so upset right now."

"Well that would explain why I got the weird 'vibe' from Wyatt earlier. Oh, geez, poor Paige....wait, do you know how he even got there?"

__

"No idea, he just rang the doorbell and collapsed right in front of Paige."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a few. Tell Leo to um....pick me up will you?" Phoebe said, giving a sorry look to Tucker. She closed her phone and put it back on her belt clip. 

"I am so....sorry....my sister just called and there's this family emergency at home...." Phoebe said, feeling extremely crappy for having to put down her afternoon with Tucker. Tucker was about to say something , when he stopped in the middle of his sentence, and looked like her was thinking of something, or as if something was calling him. He was like that for a little bit, and Phoebe looked at him strangely. 

"Tucker?" 

Tucker snapped out of his thinking state. "Oh. Um...it's alright Phoebe, really. I think I just got a little call to work....I just remembered something I had to do and I have to finish before my deadline...."

Phoebe felt relieved that he had somewhere to go too, but was still weirded out by Tucker's little "moment". "So, I'll be seeing you?" she said, getting up and grabbing her stuff. Tucker smiled and nodded. 

"Definitely. Expect a call from me later tonight." he said. They both smiled at each other and kissed one last time, before they both went their separate ways to separate entrances. Phoebe waited until she saw Tucker walk out the door, before she ran to the back room of the café where the payphones were. In a matter of seconds, Leo orbed into the same room.

"You ready?" Leo asked, holding out his hand. 

"Let's go." Phoebe said, taking his hands and they both dematerialized into shiny white lights.

**__**


End file.
